championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Homestead Security
}} Of course. Now I recognize that energy! ''How could I have been so obtuse? ''The Qularr attacked Earth before back in 1965. The Qularr scouts that led the assault planted powerful homing beacons for the invasion fleet to follow. The wave pattern I am detecting in the city today is very similar to the signals emitted by these beacons, yet subtly different. ''I have no doubt as to the source, though. The signal is coming from inside the Champions Building. I believe the Qularr homing beacons that the Champions kept as trophies from that last invasion have activated. They are either malfunctioning or have been tampered with. That is why the signal they are transmitting is slowly driving the Qularr insane. ''I need you to get inside the building and shut them down. The Qularr have been trying to force their way into the building all morning. Take these access codes and use them to enter the building. I'm afraid you may have to fight your way through heavy Qularr resistance. Once you get inside, I will contact you through my link to SOCRATES. ''Millennium City is depending on you, {name}! :- 'Holographic Silverback Summary Enter the Champions Building Objectives * Enter the Champions Building ** Find Defender ( ) ** Defeat Black Talon ( ) ** Disable the Qularr Beacons (0/4) ( ) ** Open the Defense Control Room ( ) ** Launch Ironclad ( ) In Progress ''You must get inside the building quickly! If the signal is not stopped soon all of the Qularr may frenzy. If that happens they won't be interested in capturing Millennium City, they will simply destroy it. :- 'Holographic Silverback Instance Entry ''This is worse than we thought! The Qularr are just the pawns of a much more dangerous villain-the most powerful and terrible villain of them all, Doctor Destroyer! He's behind this invasion. ''His robots have overrun Champions HQ in order to get to the Qularr equipment we had in storage there. Apparently the robots activated some sort of high-frequency beacon that drives the Qularr crazy and provokes them to attack. You need to shutdown the beacons to stop the invasion. ''Once you shut down the beacons, we'll take down the mother ship to disperse the Qularr. A pulse-cannon has also been prepped at this very moment to take down that massive ship, and Ironclad is preparing for launch! Please hurry! :- 'Holographic Silverback NPC Rendezvous ''Black Talon and his Destroid minions are behind the siege of the Champions Building and the Qularr attack on Millennium City! The Qularr are just pawns, and Black Talon has used some sort of technology to provoke the Qularr to attack! ''You look like you can handle yourself pretty well. If we stop Black Talon, I bet we can turn the tide of this entire invasion. ''But the Black Talon armor was vreated by Doctor Destroyer himself, so anybody who wears it is not to be underestimated! I hope you are ready for the fight of your life, {name}! :- '''Defender Rewards * 200 Exp * 24 Perks Perk Objective Stop the Invasion External Media |} Category:Millennium City Tutorial/Missions